


(Podfic) What Friends Are For

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Love, M/M, Missing Harry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Worried Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Ron didn’t do the whole ‘emotions’ thing very well. He knew because Hermione was always telling him that “It’s like pulling teeth with you, honestly!” But really, this was just ridiculous.A podfic of "What Friends Are For"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned)
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	(Podfic) What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Friends Are For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647713) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Download/Streaming Links **Length:** 21:58 | Youtube | Internet Archive | Google Drive |   
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Streaming](https://youtu.be/Bs3MeKAm7Cc) | [Streaming | MP3](https://archive.org/details/what-friends-are-for) | [Streaming | MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kpbNyWH4p6DM6BGSjcrqa0PyEWaLAqnA/view?usp=sharing) | 


End file.
